


Platónico

by ravenW_97



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenW_97/pseuds/ravenW_97
Summary: De la atracción que siente Yui hacia una empleada de su cafetería favorita.
Relationships: Komori Yui/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Platónico

**Author's Note:**

> **Publicado originalmente:** 26/febrero/2016.
> 
>  **Edit.** 27/noviembre/2019. Pequeñas correcciones y última vez que edito esto, cualquier error que se me haya escapado (sea la ortografía o en sí la coherencia de la historia), bueno, soy una simple mortal.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de todo el fandom—.
> 
>  **Advertencias:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], breve aparición de un OC | FC [Original Character | Fan Character], YURI | Shojo-ai | Femslash [Mujer x Mujer], narración de dudosa calidad, cursilerías y clichés.
> 
>  **Aclaraciones:** En esta historia Yui tiene entre 14-15 años, por lo tanto los vampiros no aparecen en este fanfic.

**PLATÓNICO**

Yui tiene una rutina, de martes a jueves en un horario de once a cinco de la tarde visita su cafetería favorita.

Llega diez minutos antes de que esta abra sus puertas, va tan lejos como para contar los segundos de pie fuera del local mientras ve con ansias su celular. Una vez dentro, se permite respirar con más calma y le repite a su nervioso corazón que todo irá bien, camina hasta sentarse en la misma mesa de siempre y mira el menú, especialmente cuando el diseño tiene cambios y platillos nuevos. Espera el tiempo necesario para que **ella** llegué, y entre las miles de charlas que suenan a su alrededor, la música con toques nostálgicos y románticos que suelen poner con frecuencia en el lugar, Yui nota que todo avanza lento e insoportable.

La quiere ver, definitivamente ya desea verla, tan mal, que no puede evitar preguntarse cuándo fue que _esto_ perdió su esencia despreocupada y sin relevancia.

Y su corazón late desbocado, apenas es capaz de contener su euforia y mantener su fachada de cliente frecuente sin segundas intenciones, cuando a sus oídos llega el dulce sonido de la voz que tanto anhela, de aquella con la que sueña todas las noches e imagina que le susurra poemas.

 **Ella** está aquí.

Su amor platónico se llama Natsuki, es alta, de ondulado y corto cabello marrón, ojos miel y labios pintados de rojo. Ella no parecía ser de la clase de chica que encontraría en su colegio estricto o que iría siempre los domingos a la iglesia.

Natsuki es diferente a todo lo que ha conocido hasta ahora, es extrovertida, siempre con su coqueto balanceo de caderas al caminar y sus tacones bajos, su atrayente figura siendo remarcada por su uniforme. Tomando nota de su orden, hablándole de forma gentil y atendiéndola de la mejor forma posible, a Yui no le cabía duda de que Natsuki iba a trabajar con gusto.

Esas expresiones graciosas que hace al divagar cuando no hay clientes que atender, su tarareo cada que limpia las mesas y su risa cantarina que nace cada que sus compañeros cuentan chistes, consiguen atrapar a Yui por completo.

Realmente no es capaz de encontrar el momento exacto en que comenzó a mirarla con otros ojos, a fijar su atención en cada acción que realizaba la otra, en cada pequeño detalle que volvía a Natsuki en alguien tan especial.

Se sumerge cada vez más en un amor no correspondido, infantil, efímero, algo que jamás va a suceder.

Lo sabe, pero eso no evita que cada que sus miradas se encuentran sienta enrojecer sus mejillas, que sus ganas por tocar aquella piel que parece suave al tacto quieran controlarla, que su deseo por probar aquellos labios la ahoguen, ni el sentir una especie de vacío dentro de su pecho cada que Natsuki se aleja.

— ¿Ordenaras lo mismo de siempre?

Sonríe y asiente, deja atrás sus batallas mentales para apreciar cada facción en el rostro de su mesera favorita, Natsuki le devuelve el gesto antes de irse.

Yui se siente como dentro de un sueño, suspira y espera con anhelo a que **ella** regrese.

**Author's Note:**

> **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
